runthehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackal Galaxy
The Jackal Galaxy was a galaxy that Run the Hedgehog visited during his journey through the Amino Galactic Cluster. It was destroyed when he battled against Shadow the hedgehog. History Duck arrived in the Jackal Galaxy and asked to join the Jackal Squad, hoping to use the aid and might of the squad to help him defeat his rival Run the Hedgehog. The squad started to become slightly aggravated with Duck as he struggled to find and read the rules of the squad. In order to earn a rank in the squad, he was told that he had to train hard, so Duck sought to train immediately. After asking, Zlair reluctantly accepted to train Duck, and took him to the training room. Zlair took almost immediate distaste in Duck for his sarcastic sense of humor. Duck changed into his training gi with the help of Zlair who tied his belt. She then asked fellow squad member to warm Duck up while she went to change into her own outfit. Duck asked to watch her change, and followed Zlair to the women's locker room. While she changed though, Duck watched through a small hole in the wall and got caught peeping, which further annoyed the squad. Zlair threw a shoe at Duck, warding him off from the women's locker. Zlair met Duck on the training floor, along with another female member named Gothica and it was decided that they would train hand-to-hand. Duck showed his lackluster combat skills, only able to flap his arms wildly against her. Gothica attempted to trip Duck, but he ducked under her leg. This miffed both females, but not more than when Duck called Zlair sexier than Gothica, which pissed the latter off even more. Skyline, who was also present, also irked at Duck's comments attempted to attack him, but Duck ducked under his assault. Duck then ran up behind Gothica and ducked, further showing his ability, and boasted about how skilled he was at ducking. Gothica, butthurt from Duck's antics quit the squad. The other members of the squad continued to express great loathing towards Duck as he continued to annoy them. Zlair continued to try and train Duck by sparring with him, but he continued to dodge all of her attacks by ducking. The other members of the squad, increasingly irked at duck's ability continued to try attack him, but to their dismay, Duck repeatedly dodged every attack by ducking. Unimpressed with the Jackal Squad's inability to train him, Duck decided to quit and find another source of strength to help him defeat Run. When Duck learned that the squad wished him to leave, Duck decided to stay to continue annoying them. He took a shower, but ducked under the water, allowing him to stay dry. Duck peeked in the girl's locker room again, causing an unset member of the squad to attempt sniping him, but Duck was able to duck and dodge the shot. Several more members of the squad continued to try and attack or kill Duck, but he continued to duck. After his shower, he forgot to take out the drain in the shower, causing the locker room to flood. Duck entered a living room and took a member's glass of water, taking a sip but disliking it and dumping the rest out. He then raided the squad's fridge and found Infy's bag lunch, taking and eating it. This inspired more violent aggression from squad members, but Duck remained unscathed due to ducking every offense. Duck then went into Zlair's bedroom and looked under her bed, finding a used diaper collection to his surprise and disgust. Duck then found his way to the garage where he found Infy's motorcycle, and decided to steal it. Getting on the vehicle, he drove it into the garage door, forgetting to open it. The bike blew up, causing an explosion, which failed to harm Duck due to ducking. Agitated with Duck, the squad decided to berate him with insults, causing Duck to ragequit the sqad. He ran through the halls of the base, pouring gasoline on the floor. He dropped a match and lit the entire base on fire, causing it to burn to the ground, killing most of the members. Duck was able to survive the destruction by Ducking, leaving him unscathed. Duck then left the Amino Galactic Cluster to explore other Galaxies. Run stopped by this galaxy and asked if the inhabitants could assist him in tracking down Dr Eggfreeze. Shinobi Infinite listened to Run's tragic origin and considered helping him. Run however left the galaxy in mid conversation and went off to another one elsewhere. Inhabitants * Shinobi Infinite * Jackal Squad Category:Places Category:Amino Galactic Cluster Category:Jackal Galaxy